


【冬铁】一次失败的应征

by Mialin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialin/pseuds/Mialin
Summary: 简介：Bucky为自己找了份史上最难搞的工作。





	【冬铁】一次失败的应征

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我之前做的梦改编的，扯蛋的地方请别在意。

Barnes是个刚从军队退伍不到一年，生活起居就遇上瓶颈的倒楣家伙。

名嘴们是怎么说的？政府对于军人的补助和优待并无想像中的令人称羡，有个同期退伍的可怜人总得在结帐时尴尬地一一放回购物篮里的商品，另一个则是每日在大太阳下慢跑通勤，即使肺部干涩疼痛就像被放在烤盘上煎烤也得省下每天四块美金的通车费。 Barnes在入伍前有储蓄，可总计下来只能负担得起两年半的生活费用，父亲去世后留下的遗产大多用在给母亲的生活费和他的机械臂上了，手臂的保养每个月要花掉他们两百块，这样下去很快地就无法继续留着布鲁克林的小公寓了。他不想放弃这从瘦到肥都陪着他的老地方。

Barnes走在纽约的街道上，偶尔和路过掩着嘴对他谄笑的女孩们心不在焉地勾着嘴角打招呼。如果他再去几年军队那家里得到的补给会多上好几倍，但身边的朋友都劝他够了，你也许能在战场上幸运一两次，但下一次就是去送死。包括和他约在速食店的Natasha。

Natasha就像身材没那么浮夸的洁西卡兔子①，一头微卷的红发和性感的身材，总是擦着大红色的口红穿着低胸上衣。只要她一出现男人的眼睛就会跟长了勾子似地黏在她身上，James曾追求过她，交往半年后分手，现在是能一起喝酒的单纯朋友。

她撑着头，一如既往地点了鳕鱼汉堡和小杯的红茶，在Barnes抱怨时回答几句，最后拿出手机滑冰一样滑到后者面前，桌面上白屏黑字的“应证保镖”相当显眼。

她说：“军人挺适合这种工作的，通常只要让他们知道你在军队服役过应征上的机率就会提高很多。”

James笑着摇头：“妳在跟我开玩笑吧？”接着指了指雇主的姓名。

Howard Stark，但负责“保护”的人是Tony Stark。

全纽约的人都知道，Stark家的独子很爱“玩”。

他调戏女孩、在夜里偷跑出去如呼吸一般自然，糊弄守卫的方法连亚森.罗苹②都会自愧不如。街坊邻居窃窃私语着，说那是因为他的父亲回家的时间相隔得实在太远了，小Stark为了引起注意才会去惹这些小麻烦。上个月的十戒帮绑架事件主角就是他，据新闻报导是他父亲的好友Obadiah一手操弄的，案发现场就在一家夜店的后巷。事情解决后警方逮捕了不少成员，但他们也表示或许还有溜走的，Stark家会请保镖肯定是因为这个。不过看在James他们这些“大人”的眼里，小Stark就是个不小心走歪了的青少年罢了。

James对于看守一个未成年的麻烦精一点兴趣也没有，他的手指甚至因为懒散而本能上地连抬都不想抬。

“如果你不在意它的薪资，那就忘了吧。”Natasha耸肩，挑着眉一副早预料到James肯定会再看几眼的挑畔模样看着他。她就是做这种出现在一般人脸上只会惹人怨的表情都维持着一贯的美丽。

Stark家的员工，给的薪水当然高。从Barnes家走出巷子后过两条街能看到一栋新盖好的七层楼公寓，那是受雇于Howard Stark的高层主管今年让建筑师事务所设计了后盖的。 Barnes并不奢望盖栋新房子（当然，如果可以的话他妈的他很愿意，那太炫酷了好吗），只要找份有固定工资的工作就行，不一定要去Stark家应征，但那对储蓄来说无疑是现在他能找到最快的方法。

于是Barnes填好了履历表，依照Natasha说的特意补充了在军中的事迹。他的机械臂已经四个月没保养维修了，也许半夜它会自己扭曲着脱离他的肩膀出外为非作歹也说不定，天知道一只年久失修的金属手臂会干出什么事。

隔天，一位有着英国腔的男士告知James下礼拜要到Stark家面试，他欣然答应了。曾经在办公大楼当过保安的朋友给了他几个提议，说穿西装会比便服好，而且不要为了面子特意穿军装去。为此James找出了衣柜里仅有的两套西装的其中一套——另一套上次被拿出来还是去参加同事的丧礼的，出于心理作用，还是别穿较好。

希望这别是个错误。

电话中的男性是Stark家的管家Jarvis，现在Barnes知道了。 Jarvis在提了几个基本的问题后道出了最后一点，他问：“你确定你能看好少爷，别让他跑去危险的地方？”

Barnes回答了“不”，而且特别、特别坚定。要是对方是来袭击的恶人他还能透过在军中习得的搏斗技巧击倒几个，但对于Tony这个放荡不羁的家伙他可是一点信心也没有。他可不是来当保姆的——别想让他给Stark盖被并唱首《睡吧，我的小太阳》③，Tony Stark这样的太阳捧在手心是会被烧死的。

Jarvis迟疑了下，似乎对他的答案挺意外，然后他说：“的确，我们也从来没有谁能管好少爷。”

而后Barnes又等了一星期，一星期后他从一叠散乱的邮件和帐单中找到了大大地写着“Stark工业”的牛皮纸袋。里头装着印有他简历上那张大头贴照的身份卡（该死，早知道就用从军前的照片了，至少当时的他没留着一头半长不短的头发，清爽一点），并附了张文件告知他明天就可以来工作，衣服他们会准备，只要人来就好。

Barnes有些受宠若惊，根据面试时Jarvis身旁那厚厚一本的简历看来应征这项工作的人并不少，他怎么就这么刚好被选上了？也许和那个国王收养儿子的故事④类似，最后国王收养了唯一一个没有替换其它种子而抱着只装满了土的盆栽而来的诚实孩子，他现在就是那孩子，全部的人说不准只有他没爱面子说自己能管好Stark。

不过有钱人的选择标准他不懂就是了。

带着身份卡，Barnes在一大早前往了Stark家。

*

Tony的确不好管，在短短三个礼拜内Barnes绝对已经承受了他上百个白眼和“Shit”，Stark不喜欢他的程度到了有极大可能会在水龙头上做个触电装置谋杀他。 Tony在得知James是他的保镖后第一句说的话就是“我想你是恨我才来应征这工作的，我是不小心搭讪了你的女友姐妹还是姪女吗？”。这可真是恶劣至极的手法，James回答：“我可没像你那么聪明想得到这点。而Tony给他的又是一个白眼。”

是啊，他们家花钱找了个人盯着他呢。真令人开心——才怪，对他们彼此都是。

“我不可能让你半夜一点出去，尤其是夜店，Stark。”Barnes尽可能地在Tony第五百二十次向他表达不耐烦时保持严肃，用着公司主管在盯着职员工作的模样皱着眉头。他猜Tony有一瞬间似乎把他穿西装、站在门前的姿态看成了夜店门口的保镖，同样都是看着一道门，不同的是一个是铁笼的出口而另一个是派对的入口，眼神是会说话的。

Tony噘着嘴（小孩，Barnes想），说：“我当然了解那种地方——”他举起双手比出了“耶”的手势，手指弯曲了两下，活像个戏剧化的演说家。 “总会有不正当的交易，但我是十七岁不是七岁，我管得好自己，更何况我又不是要去鬼混摸鱼。你这是监禁未成年人，我能找人来抓你的。”

“一个十七岁的未成年人大半夜的难道不应该待在家里吗？”James打断了他接下来的言论，他很确定这个国家有着“未成年人不得于半夜在外游荡”的相关法律，如果没有他就自己创一个James Barnes对Tony Stark的专属规定。他自从见到Tony后大概有三分之二的时间都在和他争论，其余的三分之一则用来干瞪眼。当初Natasha给他看的广告上可没写着要锻炼眼部肌肉这点。

闻言，Tony转过了头，碎念着“你是老年人吗观念这么古老”之类的怨言，于是Barnes的耐心就像刨起司似地又被消磨了点，Tony肯定是全世界最利的刨丝器。

“再过一年你就能合法地出门了，你在急什么？”Barnes问。

“你真觉得我出门是为了泡妞找乐子这么简单的原因？也许以前有一部分是，但现在不是了。”Tony就着盘腿坐在床上的姿势直接向后倒了下来，身体撞在弹簧床上发出重重的声响。

James不做出回答，虽然看着Tony一副占上风而洋洋得意的模样的确让他心生不满，只能想着“大人不能跟小孩子计较”而忍住想反驳的冲动。关于Tony，关于这个家庭，他了解的仅仅是冰山一角，例如Tony Stark是个玩咖；Howard Stark因工作一年仅回家不到十次；Stark夫人身体不佳无法时时刻刻看着Tony；Jarvis负责处理的范围早已太广泛。

因此他们需要给Tony找个保镖，保护他们的儿子避免有心人士看上Stark家的财产而伤害他。据说从前经常发生绑架这种鬼事，经过十戒帮的事件后更是要加紧提防，提防的地点是当时发生绑架案的那条充斥着夜店的街道。

所以事实上，James拿到的文件上并没有“明确”规定Tony不能在晚上出门，但James好歹也是前任军人，观察力非比寻常，他知道Tony是为了寻找那些十戒帮的漏网之鱼才天天急着要出去，但这对一个十七岁的少年来说根本是螳臂挡车。

James走上前，扯上宛如一座小沙丘积在床脚的被子拍了拍盖到Tony身上。是的，他记得他说过他不是来当保姆的，即使他给Tony盖上了被子他依旧不会唱什么摇篮曲，一言既出驷马难追嘛。

“睡觉。”他用命令的语气说道。

Tony瞪着大大的眼睛看着他：“我在想老贾给你的工作范围有多大。”他充满暗示意味地眨了眨眼。

“…总之是你接触不到的范围就是了。”Barnes回答，转身走向门口时听见了布料滑动的声响并把心中那么一点点“Tony能乖乖睡觉”的希望用铁锤打碎了。 Tony比脱缰野马还不受控，Barnes要妄想骑着他（不，当然不是情色意义上的，这只是个说法）只会掉下来摔断脖子。不清楚那身高是不是熬夜的后果之一，十七岁就长到一百七十八公分的Barnes困惑着。

“我去厕所。”Tony坐起身，平整的被子又乱成了一团。 “干嘛？我没有睡到一半起来上厕所的习惯。”

“那就去。”Barnes靠在门上思索着要不要回敬他一个白眼。

Tony对他勾了勾嘴角。

*

——要是当时没把那个笑脸当成Stark的另一个调情方式，现在Barnes应该好好地躺在房间的大床上补眠（没错，这是个能包吃包住的工作，但大部分好处都被他婉拒掉了），他的黑眼圈越来越深了。但Tony似乎嫌那还不够像熊猫，硬是从厕所的窗口逃跑了。

那家伙很聪明，用钓鱼线、计时器和一些支点简单地做了个小机关——肯定是早有预谋，从窗口借着附近一棵靠近房屋的大树爬了下去，在楼下拉了拉线让马桶两分钟后自动冲水好营造出自己正准备要从厕所出来的假象拖延时间后趁机跑走了。这都是Barnes用金属臂拆了厕所门后一路跟到窗口下观察出的结论。

跟着脚印找实在是又蠢又慢，鉴于现在是半夜两点不好叫醒Jarvis来帮忙，Barnes拿出手机接上了Stark家周围所有的监视器画面（这是Howard Stark做出来的，他一直都无法搞清楚相关的法律问题是怎么处理的），心里有些担心那位小爱因斯坦计画有这么周密。

而他的担心确实成真了，Tony早先他一步骇进了程式的后台，并且将全部的影像画面改成了一张模糊的偷拍照片。照片上的人物是摆臭脸的Barnes，底下配了一行字“随便你去！Tony！”，图片名称叫做“你说的”。有时候Barnes真想敲敲那个脑袋看看里面到底装着什么鬼想法。

既然网路监控不管用，能派上用场的就只有那个“又蠢又慢”的方法了——最好是那样，James可不是原始人需要跟随兽类的足迹才能找到今晚的宵夜，他知道Tony会去的是哪条街，而他又“刚好”有一些认识的人长期都待在那儿。

他至少打给了十五个人，其中七个人表示不想扯上关系挂了电话，另外八个人都一致回答，Stark家的独子？嘿，他可更出名了，刚刚才用某种看起来像高科技手套之类的东西炸了几个我早看不顺眼的家伙的脸。现在？现在很多人围着他绕呢，怎么，你急着找他？这让Barnes捏凹了方向盘。

这个小子就是怕别人不认识他偏得出来遛一圈是吧？

多亏了“线人”的帮助，Barnes只敲了两家店的后门就顺利找到Tony的所在地了。店里充斥着尖叫声、几乎能震破耳膜的摇滚乐，混杂着各种颜色的灯光往四处投射，男士看见他一副怒气冲天的模样（和闪着银光的机械臂）都不想惹麻烦地自动让出了通道，女士则是饶有兴致地投了几个媚眼发现毫无用处后耸肩离开。因此Barnes从进入店内到找到Tony只花了一分半的时间，谁叫后者要这么引人注目？

舞池的正中央，戴着一只金属手套的Tony正在向围观的人群展示他手上的诡异东西，他自豪地抬起手，对准了空中的遥控充气鲨鱼似乎是想随便找样东西射击博得更多的目光。虽然有点暗，但James还是看见了那位在角落坐着的男人，鼻梁有九成的机率是断了，鲜血不停地从他捂着鼻子的手指缝流出，而他的另一只手正拿着手机联络也许是同伙之类的人，这可不太妙。

“回去，Tony。”James踏进舞池，并从一旁压下Tony高举的手，如果眼神能杀人，周围的男男女女估计已经全数倒下了。 “你没看到被你打断鼻梁的那小子在打电话吗？不想惹麻烦就脱下你发明的小玩意儿接着离开。”他边说边试图用金属手掀开那只造型奇特的手套。

“你扯不开的。如果他要把十戒帮的成员都叫来更好，我能把他们每一个人的鼻子都炸断的。”Tony扯回被抓住的右手，愠怒地看了Barnes一眼。

“你可以为了逃出来在厕所里做机关甚至是骇进Howard Stark做的程式，为什么就不能用你天才的大脑想想你所谓的“计画”？”Barnes压低声音。 “你觉得光是这样你能打过一群绑架犯？你的信心到底是——”

话还没说完，“哐！”地一声，从入口处传来了门板敲击在地面上的闷声，女人在尖叫，男人笨手笨脚地推开了周围的群众大喊着滚开， Barnes约略看了下门外的人数，假如只是小猫两三只他还能不引起太大冲突地解决。但很遗憾地，最少五个人。

此时最重要的就是先把Tony带离现场，如果刚才那倒楣家伙的鼻梁确实是Tony打断的，闯进店内的这群不速之客肯定就是他的那通电话叫来的。 James的工作就是保护好Tony，而他并不认为这位似乎察觉到了事态不妙的小天才到了现在仍然不要命地守着自己的倔强。

“我们得走了，天才。”James拍了拍Tony的手臂，示意他跟着人群鱼贯从前门离开，如此一来对方找到他们的机率会降低许多。 “你没有选择，除非你自认能打得过他们。你也许能幸运一两次，但下一次就是送死。”

Tony板着脸不说话了，这下他看起来反而还比Barnes严肃。

“Tony Stark，我不管你手上戴的是什么——也许跟我的左手臂是差不多性质的东西。而我知道那没办法轻易挡下五人的武力，他们有枪。”Barnes见他毫不动摇，开始有些不耐烦了，烦躁的火苗在胸口燃烧，逐渐地扩大。

“…保镖不是我自愿要请的。”Stark挤出一句话。

“你知道吗？”Barnes满肚子火地说道，他觉得喉咙都快烧起来了。 “他妈的我要走了，你——”他吐出一口气。 “苗头不对就立刻跑，听到没？”

Tony没有回答，他看了那叛逆的小家伙一眼，拳头砸向脆弱的豆腐渣工程墙壁，小块小块的灰色水泥落了下来，粉尘在空气中散开。

James抹了一把额头上的汗，扯掉从他赶来这里的过程中就不停地在松落的黑色领带把它甩到一边。他十七岁的时候在干嘛？上学、偶尔翘课出去混个一两堂再被老师发现惩罚留校察看、跟损友看看成人片、开同学家爸爸的车乱晃、参加附近朋友办的派对，疯狂却能够满足一群青少年的微弱叛逆心理。但Tony不一样，他没有和同龄的孩子成为死党而到处去疯、半夜回家偷偷爬上二楼被父母发现痛骂一顿的经验，James从未对心理学感兴趣，他不清楚这是不是Stark如此固执的原因。

…但这也不能成为把Tony丢在原地的理由。

他因突如其来在脑中冒出的这想法而愣了一下，脚步停留了五秒钟后挣扎了会儿继续向前走。

James Barnes可从来都不擅长热脸贴人家冷屁股，他身旁的人大多数都挺随和，从昨天早餐吃的培根煎得有点太焦了到明天下午要不要到市立医院见见那位在战场上断了一条腿的英勇士兵都能聊得起来。可Tony不论听他讲了什么，回答一定都是白眼或几句嘲讽，只有在开他玩笑以及调情时会挂上不符合他那年纪的笑容。说起笑容——该死的，James想起了方才Tony死板的表情，那他妈一点也不适合那张脸。

“抱歉。”

Barnes转过身，两名员警向他亮出了警徽，皱着眉头询问。

“你有在这附近见到可疑人士吗？有好几名市民报案表示这一条街上出现了十戒帮的余党，但警方到场时并没有发现成员。可以请你回想看看大约五分钟前有没有一群帮派经过这里吗？”

“你们没到事发的那家夜店看过？”Barnes问，也许是他不小心在一时之间透露了太多讯息，两位警察疲惫的神情立刻振作了起来。

“有的，我们的同事已经在第一时间前往该店，但里头除了躲在储藏室的店长谁也不在。”其中一名员警说道。 “看来你知道一些线索？”

“我当时在那家店里，他们一进来我就离开了。“James答覆。他没说出Tony的事…Tony，妈的，那些家伙把他带到哪里去了？依照良好市民的行为举止James应该要通知警方并让他们一起搜查，但Tony身上持有“可能具有攻击力”的“武器”，最初打了别人的也是他，这可不太好。

随后，他随便应付了员警的问题，在两人走远后迈开脚步跑回原路。他开始思考是不是因为多次在沙场上逃过死劫现在幸运女神觉得应该给他带来点不幸，从经济状况到成为Stark家的保镖，至少现在看来这之中没有一项是足够幸运的。

也许他刚刚不该丢下Tony。一股诡异的愧疚感从James的心里冒出，他强硬地想把那种感觉压下，却不停地想到Tony被五六个人围殴的模样，这让他分不清背上的汗水究竟是奔跑而产生的自然生理现象还是因紧张出现的冷汗。

“的确，我们也从来没有谁能管好少爷。”

再过一个巷口就到了。 Barnes不合时宜地想起了Jarvis在面试时对他的否认做出的回应，他记得管家后头还有做几个补充——

“您不必“管”好少爷，只要别在他搞砸事情或遇上麻烦时抛弃他就好。”

…有时候他真的很希望他那只年久失修的铁手臂能自动自发地给他脑袋来个一拳。

“Tony？”Barnes走进店内，碎破璃在他脚下发出细小的声响。他听到了，有人的喘息声，急促而短暂，但那声音太过沙哑，和Tony相差太远了。他做好了防御姿势向源头走去，果真看见了一个男人手上拿着枪、扶着脱臼的手臂站在角落，他花了约半分钟把那人扳倒，接下来的三十秒则用来把那支手枪捏到变形。他很庆幸金属手还能好好运作，但没有忽略那些令人担忧的金属磨损声。

“我什么都没有做。”男人说道，把报废的手枪丢在地上举起一只手投降。 “我之后才进来的——我根本没见到他们说的Stark。这只手是跟我一起的人干的好事，我听到警车鸣笛的声音想离开，但他们说我是懦夫、杂种，在我向外跑时扯着我的右手把它拉到脱臼了。”

Barnes挑起一边的眉毛，脱臼的手臂挺像Tony手上那个不知名手套发射出来的能量炮能够造成的伤势。

“你们的人没有必要伤自己人。”

“你根本不了解他们。他们把我摔到了吧台上，如果你不信，我背上肯定红了一片的，你可以检查。”男人瞪了回去。 “我之后躲了起来，所以条子没抓到我，但你的小情人可就不一定了，估计在后巷等死吧。”

情人？ James对于这个男人看人的方式不置可否。不过他没因对方的长篇大论而漏听句子中的关键词，后巷，所以他还是知道Tony在哪的。

James拿起地上应是十戒帮成员落下的铁管，凹弯了将男人没脱臼的那只手勉强铐在一旁本应是女郎在上头扭腰摆臀的钢管上，确保完全无法逃脱后跑向后方的小巷。他知道那里有个隐秘的通道可以通往另一个街区，警察没有搜索到那八成是因对这附近的地形不熟悉。幸运的话他应该还来得及…

不，是他必须赶上。

几个月都没有替换过的废弃灯管并没有影响James通过那条小道，说实话，这里的路他熟得闭着眼睛都能走完一圈。他没找到任何拿着武器的浑蛋，却看见Tony坐在地上瞪着他，那只奇怪的手套已经被“脱”了下来丢在一边。还没等他开口问，Tony就先回答了他的疑惑。

“他们不晓得有这条通道，不然上次也不会选在后巷那么显眼的地方绑架我。”Tony耸耸肩，他身上很干净，伤势不重，顶多几块过了几个小时后会开始发紫发青的瘀伤，但Barnes看见那些红掉的皮肤只想给自己的脸打上重重的两拳。 “我有在听你说话——苗头不对就跑，是吧？”

“你怎么知道我会找到这？”

“我不知道，我只是在等有没有人能发现我。当然，不是他们那群人。”他站起身，腿上的撞伤令他踉跄了一下，Barnes见状立刻上前搀扶。

“…我会带你回去。”愧疚感像涨潮一般淹没了Barnes的内心，此时他也没想着要压下这股感觉了。 “我没做好工作，回去以后我会跟Jarvis提辞职。”

而让他再度确信幸运女神早已不站在他这一边的，他的机械臂突然发出了“叽——”的一声，愉快、安详地停止了运作。这绝对可以列入James Barnes人生中最尴尬时刻的前三名，另外两项分别是青春期长高长壮的好友抢走了女孩们投在自己身上的目光让他成了空气人，以及从军队回来后与战友相约喝酒猜拳猜输了冲过去对着一个男人顶胯却发现对方是大学同学。酒精会害人的。

这一个月来的薪资应该够修理机械臂了。 James安慰自己，如果Stark夫人没有因为Tony跑出去还受了伤而向他要求赔偿的话。也许他能谎称那是为了救Tony而宣告不治的，但扮猪吃老虎可不是他的专长之一。

“我能替你修好她的。”Tony见状，咬着口腔内的肌肉忍着没笑出声——天知道保镖先生会不会因此恼羞成怒把他摔到地上——张口说道。

“她。”Barnes对这个称呼提出了质疑，不过想想似乎挺多人都以女性称谓称呼地球呀、车子、电脑之类的“无生命体”，而那群人通常都是一些天才的科学家或执着的收藏者，以Tony来说的话他应该算是前者。 “你没有必要这么做。”

“我是没有必要，这是为了留住你。老贾不只给我找过一次保镖，你知道，大人每天起床做的第一件事就是担心东担心西的。”小Stark一副毫不在意的模样，嘴里说的却让Barnes不得不承认那颇有道理：他的母亲就算孩子早已长大成人依然天天都在为他顾虑这担忧那的。

“那他们怎么了？”

“上一个在我被绑架的当下吓得尿裤子逃跑了；上上个来工作的第五天就被Obadiah以高价收买，反正都跑了。”Tony回答，语气自然地像在述说别人家发生的事。

“留我有什么意义？”James依旧搞不清楚。

“嗯，你不是回来了吗。”对方瞪着大大的眼睛，用莫名其妙的眼神望进他的眼里。

焦糖、巧克力，信任、平静，或许还参杂着一点点“鄙视”这项不被需要的杂质，Tony只花了几秒回头看他就马上转过头了，可James却从那双眼睛中看见了一堆以往他不曾发现的事物。就像在观察夜空，住在大城市中的人们很少愿意放下手机或平板抬起头看看天空，一旦仔细观察后就会发现少数以自身光芒抵挡过光害的几个星星。 James必须说，Tony的眼里有很多星星。

“你要留下吗？”Tony问。

“看在手臂的份上，听你的，大天才。”

James扯了扯嘴角，这是他第一次在Tony面前如此放松地做出微笑。

他很庆幸自己做了一次正确的决定。

END

①：洁西卡兔子。出现在迪士尼1988年的电影“是谁陷害了兔子罗杰”的一名美艳女性角色，图恩城酒吧里最著名的女歌星。特征是一头秀丽的红发和火辣的身材。

②：亚森.罗苹。法国作家莫里斯.卢布朗笔下的侠盗，头脑聪慧、家资巨富、风流倜傥、心思缜密。在作品《亚森.罗苹被补》中初次登场。

③：《睡吧，我的小太阳》。 2010年由多名俄罗斯女歌手所创作的流行摇篮曲。

④：一个劝人诚实的寓言故事。

大意为一个国王为了从众多男孩中挑选出要收养的孩子，给了每个男孩一颗种子，并告知他们谁种出了最美丽的花朵谁就能成为他的儿子。验收成果的当天，所有男孩都拿着盛开着鲜花的花盆，只有一位男孩的花盆里什么也没有。最后国王收养了那个男孩，原因是其实他发下去的种子都是被炒熟过的，不可能开得出花，其他男孩都私下替换了种子，只有那位孩子是诚实的。


End file.
